Part I is designed to evaluate the effect of tiludronate on the vertebral fracture rate of postmenopausal women with established osteoporosis and low bone mass by measuring the incidence of vertebral fracture events after two years of treatment. Part II is designed to evaluate the effect of tiludronate on bone mineral density of postmenopausal women with low bone mass and no vertebral fractures.